


Little Sun

by Detachedfox



Category: Lore Olympus, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Apollo Being a Jerk (Lore Olympus)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detachedfox/pseuds/Detachedfox
Summary: Don't test the Titan of the Sun. Sometimes you'll get burned.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

_The Sun is a precarious thing._

_It scorches and burns yet provides light and warmth to everything it touches._

_Prometheus’ little pets he calls mortals seem to love the sun and cower away when it goes away._

_It’s odd how they praise and build temples in my name. I didn’t ask or have need of a Temple but the mortals built them anyway._

_It’s touching in a sense._

_It’s. . . nice. . . to have those little creatures wanting to worship and praise me. . . gives me this weird sense of belonging. . ._

_But nevertheless, it is my sole role to bring the Sun around the Earth and I will do what it takes to keep that cycle happening._

“Helios!” 

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts and forced him to halt his task to scan the area for the call of his name. It’d been a good few weeks since the pastime anyone had said his name making him wonder what whoever was calling for him wanted. He had a job to do, the longer he stood still, the less time he’d have to complete it. 

Aidoneus. 

What was Rhea’s son doing calling for him? “What is it, little one?” His deep voice rumbled throughout the misty forest surrounding his nephew. 

The recently crowned King of the Underworld shifted slightly, “With most of the Titans either imprisoned or gone, I wanted to ask how you were handling everything?” 

The young King was still partially wrapped in bandages and struggling to stand to his full height. That made the golden Titan loosen his harsh, furrowed expression into a calmer and friendlier one, “Thank you for your concern, little one, but as you can see I have everything under control.” He gestured to the sun shining around them. 

Hades was not convinced, “Even with Zeus’ colla-“ 

“Little one I said I am fine.” He cut off his nephew with a low raspy chuckle. “There is no need for you to worry about me. This is my role. I have been doing this for a thousand years and I shall do it for a thousand more.” 

The pale blue God couldn’t help but notice the confidence in the Titan’s voice and nodded, “I’ll leave you to it.” He bowed a little just before turning to head back to his new domain. 

“Of course.” He turned back to his task and went to continue his journey. 

“Wait!” 

He let out a small internal groan as he turned back to the young King, “Yes?” He raised an unamused eyebrow. 

Hades looked away for a moment then looked up at the impatient Titan, “You’re always welcome in the Underworld.” He stated with as much confidence as he could muster. 

He did not expect that. 

He quickly masked his surprise with a smile reflecting the warmth of his Sun, “Thank you, little one.” He bobbed his head. 

Hades gave him a genuine smile just as he turned to head to his chaotic realm. 

He watched the young and tormented God leave for a moment until he reluctantly forced himself to continue his task, but not without a small smile playing on his lips. Rhea had raised him well. He’d have to give more of his attention to the Underworld in the future, after all that was his job to bring his Sun to the realms. 

* * *

“Helios!” 

With a very visible eye roll, he came to an abrupt stop to give his attention to whoever was calling his name again. The itchy t-shirt irritated and near suffocatingly clung to his skin only making his mood worse. He had his least favourite nephew for that. Another _creative_ way to torment him even further. His name had been said at an alarmingly common rate in the past few years after going nearly a thousand years of blissful silence. All in relation to a new God taking on a role he didn’t give a damn about. 

Phoebus Apollo? 

What was that newly made Godling doing daring to approach him? “Yes?” He asked tiredly. If it were any other time of the day he’d be more willing to listen to the deep purple boy but he was nearly done with his task and just wanted it to be over and done with so he could relax until the next cycle. 

The small Godling smirked just a little, “I’m sure you’ve heard that Zeus is going to make me the new God of The Sun.” He paused for a moment to try and get any flinch or reaction out of the old man, “I just wanted to know how you do it all?” 

Helios’ face stayed rigid and harsh though the news did surprise him. He did recall Zeus mentioning something about his role a few years back when he caught the Lightning God stalking a child. “That is no concern of yours. I am well aware of Zeus’ intentions and I do not believe it will have anything to do with my role.” He strained himself not to lash out at the irritating boy. 

Apollo crossed his arms over his chest indignantly, “I’m pretty sure it is. **I’m** going to be doing the job **you’re** failing to do.” His smirk dropped into a pathetic attempt at a harsh glare. 

That struck a particular nerve in the restrained Titan. He slammed his foot on the ground causing the ground to shake and rumble, “Do not test me, _boy_. I’ve been performing my role for thousands of years with no complaints.” How could that sorry excuse for a Godling even dare to talk to him as if he were nothing more than a Nymph? 

“I bet you couldn’t even hear the complaints from all the way up there.” He snickered, “I bet Zeus wanted someone a bit. . . closer to the ground to control the day.” 

That was it. 

His nostrils flared and brows furrowed into a harsh and fearsome glower. He strayed from his path to stomp the short distance to the naive child. “Listen here, little sh-“ 

A sudden crack of lightning cut him off with a loud boom. 

Zeus had heard them the entire time. 

It was a trap just to reassure the foolish King of the Gods about his decision. 

He let out a small breath, “-Little Sun.” He borderline bared his teeth to constrain himself. “There is a lot more to controlling the Sun than you think there is. It is a volatile, unstoppable, destructive force of nature that requires a great deal of control and command you don’t have. If you’re to ever try to take my role, you’d do well to remember that.” 

The purple Godling slowly and nervously backed away at the Titan’s harsh telling down to him. How dare anyone, let alone the Titan of the Sun speak to him that way? He wasn’t scared, just unnerved at the indecent tone the old man had dared to use on him. Zeus was definitely going to hear about that, that was for sure. 

The Titan’s hair started to flicker like flames, “Run along, little Sun.” He growled deeply to scare the boy away. 

The Godling did just as he hoped and scampered away into the forest, presumably back to the safety of Olympus. He couldn’t care less. The Sun was his and his _alone._ If anyone, especially that little brat dared to try and steal that from him, he’d stop at nothing to protect it. Not even Zeus would be able to do anything. He stared out onto the realm around him, glowering at anything that even moved. 

He eventually returned to his task, his anger fleeting and subsiding with every step until he let out a long and low sigh, accidentally causing the sun to dip a little. “I’m getting too old for this.” He muttered, staring at the slowly reddening sky in wonder of where his brothers and sisters might’ve gone. 

_That was a thing he thought about a lot in recent days._

_The Titans who hadn’t been imprisoned in Tartarus or chosen to stay had left to a place even he knew not where._

_He missed them._

_Rhea._

_Gaia._

_Hyperion._

_Theia._

_Sometimes, just sometimes in moments where the loneliness started to creep in did he wish he could’ve taken his siblings and joined them. . ._

_No._

_He was Helios._

_Titan of The Sun._

_It was his duty and his duty alone to take the Sun around the Realms._

_He wouldn’t let some little brat of a Godling take that from him._

_The Sun was **his** . _

  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention in the past chapter that I imagine Helios sounding like Micheal Wincott (the voice of Death from Darksiders 2)

_  
He’d lost his Sun._

_The little brat of a Godling had taken it from him._

_Zeus had ripped it from him._

_His sole duty given to a child who barely knew how to act like a God._

_It was an insult more than anything._

_Eos still controlled the Dawn and Selene reined in the Moon yet the Sun was no longer under his command._

_He still walked the realms most days, the little Godling had “commanded” him to do so but there were a few when the purple brat decided to attempt to do his job and took over. Those were the times he caught refuge in Nyx’s or Erebus’ realms. Anywhere to escape the child trying to tell him how to do his role._

“Helios come on!” Apollo had to nearly sprint to keep in pace with the golden Titan. 

Helios not-so-subtly rolled his eyes at the Godling’s attempt to try and coerce him into giving away his secrets of walking the sun around the realms. “Little sun I said no.” His words were harsh and to the point. He did not have time nor did he have the energy to play his stupid little games. 

“Zeus gave  _me_ the Sun! I should know everything to do with it!” Sweat trickled down his face and his muscles shouted for him to slow down, to stop, but he didn’t care. He  _would_ get the secrets the giant asshole was keeping from him. 

Helios abruptly stopped in his tracks and turned to face the god with such force he nearly sent a gale-force wind through the pine forrest. His brows knotted into a glower and his shoulders rolled back, “Tell me why you care so much all of a sudden about  _my_ role, Little Sun.” He commanded. 

Apollo had to slide to a stop to avoid smacking straight into a golden leg and took a moment to regain his breath before he glared back up at the Titan, “Because it’s part of  _my_ job. Which by the way involves a lot more than just walking through the realms each day. That’s just one part.” He sneered. 

“Yes,” Helios nodded in agreement, “It is part of  _your_ role, as is curing the ailed, protecting those who cannot protect themselves, to inspire the artisans and poets. So tell me, if  _my_ role is just one part of yours, then why do I still walk the sun through the realms most days? For such a busy God, you’re remarkably relaxed.” He was over the Godling pestering him at every single turn. From the tiniest insignificant thing he could care less about to how to shorten his walk to get to his ‘other tasks’. 

“You dare call me lazy?!” His eyes lit up in a golden flame, “ **You** are the one that can’t even perform his single job! All you have to do all day is walk the Sun around the realms and then you get to do whatever it is a prehistoric fossil does! You don’t have to perform countless tasks and duties through the realms  on top of walking the Sun! It’s amazing that you can even walk with how much you lounge around while other people do your job for you!” No one, not even a Titan, dared to insult  _him_. He did more than all of the Titans combined each and every day. 

“Little sh-“ The Golden Titan was about to physically and mentally put the Godling in his place when the all too familiar sound of thunder and the distant crack of lightning flooded his ears. He took a deep breath in before he slowly let it out, letting his rage and fury wash away with it. He could feel the tiredness around his eyes, the deflated sheen of his skin. “Little Sun. . . I do not presume to know the intricacies of your day to day life. Do not presume to know mine.” He eventually said much softer and quieter than he meant to. 

“And you shouldn’t.” The purple Godling huffed, his arms once more crossed over his chest. “If you won’t tell me your stupid secrets then stay out of my way old man.” 

“With pleasure.” He muttered as he turned back to his route. “Leave me be, Little Sun. I’m sure you have countless tasks yet to complete.” 

“I do.” Apollo half sneered, half gloated just before he disappeared in a flash of bright light. 

Helios waited a long moment before he continued his walk, slowly stretching out his arms and back as he did so. He was as physically fit as a thousand years ago and yet he felt like his legs could give out any moment sometimes. He always seemed to feel that way after the annoying brat ‘visited’ him. He’d been tempted so many times to just step back and refuse to assist the Godling but he couldn’t do that. Not to  his  sun. Not to the lands that flourished and bathed in his calming golden rays. Apollo always seemed to nearly scorch and burn the few times he walked the sun giving him even more work to do to keep the Sun in check and to keep the mortals below happy. 

It was odd how much he’d come to care for the little creatures that barely lasted a hundred years. The temples once built in his name had been converted to praise the Godling. They no longer sang his songs, gave him offerings or even uttered his name but he didn’t mind. He never wanted any of it in the first place and was quite happy to go unsung as long as they prospered in his light. Of course the Godling soaked up the praise once directed at him but he could have it all for all he cared. 

He neared the entrance to the Underworld and finished his stretches to pass through his favourite nephew’s realm. If there was one part of his day he did enjoy was seeing how much his nephew had built up his empire and domain given what little he had to start with. Unlike his bothers, he’d chosen a life of being feared and hated to be left in peace to build his world and riche-

“Stop!” 

A small but powerful shout ripped him from his thoughts. He looked down to see Underworld Guards pointing puny spears at him to stop him from proceeding into the realm. While it was amusing they thought those toothpicks would stop him, his annoyance for being stopped annoyed him more. “Why have you stopped me?” He asked, his voice rumbling through the thinning forest edge surrounding them. 

“By order of the King of The Underworld the Sun is no longer permitted to pass into his realm!” The Captain had to shout to reach the Titan’s ears. 

That was not what he expected. “What for?” He chuckled lowly. He did not believe for a second his nephew would bar him from the Underworld. 

The surrounding Guards faltered back at the Titan’s laugh while the Captain remained strong and shook his head, “We weren’t given a reason, just orders Titan!” 

“Fine,” Helios raised his hands in the air in mock surrender, “Fine. I’ll be on my way.” The faster his role was over for the day, the better. 

He was about to leave when the Captain piped up again. “His Majesty left explicit orders that the Sun wasn’t permitted in his realm! He said nothing of the one commanding it!” 

The ancient being simply went around the entrance to finish his journey and hand the Sun to Eos. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He rolled his eyes once more.

* * *

  
If there was one thing the God of the Underworld was surprised to see enter his realm, was his favourite Uncle. He hadn’t barred the Titan from his realm, just his Sun, but he was surprised the Titan had figured that out. He’d left explicit orders with his Guards on what and who may enter his realms, hoping they’d mention that it was only the sun not his Uncle. A welcomed surprise nonetheless.

Helios made a beeline for his Tower, covering the ground as quickly as any of his cars did. From the looks of things, the Titan was in no mood to be fooled around. But when wasn’t he? He made it to the balcony atop Tower One just as the Titan did and did his best to stand tall and resist the urge to slouch like he used to.

“Mind telling me why you have banned  _my_ Sun from your realm?” Helios cut straight to the point, his arms crossed loosely over his chest and a somewhat harsh glare on his face.

He could already feel his back starting to slowly curve, “I-I didn’t want that little shit of a Sun God in my realm blinding everyone just to try and show off.”

Helios surprisingly nodded in agreement, “The less that Little Sun has to flaunt to, the better.” He had to concede. If giving up the Sun in Underworld meant letting its citizens live in peace away from the Godling then so be it.

The pale blue God let out a small sigh in relief. “I was worried you wouldn’t understand.” He ran a hand through his icy hair.

“If there is one thing I understand in these realms is the importance of peace and quiet.” He let out a small chuckle. “That Little Sun is anything but.”

“I never asked,” A thought suddenly crossed Hades’ mind. “Why do you call that idiot ‘Little Sun’?” He knew the reasoning behind most of Helios’ nicknames but that particular one always alluded him.

“That one’s quite simple,” Helios unnaturally grinned. “It’s easier to say Little Sun than Little Shit and not get hit by a lightning bolt.”

Hades couldn’t help but to burst out laughing at the explanation which caused the Titan to follow suit and cause the two of them to share a rare moment of enjoyment. “That- That is-“ He couldn’t even finish his sentence his sides hurt too much.

When the laughter finally died down and the city around them stopped shaking, Helios let his smile die, “Next time you want to ban something from your realm, tell me directly Little One. It will save a lot of anger.”

Hades bowed his head at the small lecture, “O-Of course Helios.” He answered apologetically. He did feel bad for the way it had happened and was already mentally slapping himself for letting it happen that way.

“Good.” He nodded slightly.

“Is there anything you need whilst you’re here?” The young God quickly changed subjects to avoid dwelling in his mistake. “The clothes my brother makes you wear do not look comfortable in the least. I could have something comfier made up for yo-“

“I’m fine Little One.” He cut his rambling nephew off. “I’ve suffered a five hundred years already, what’s another five hundred more?” It was a rare kindness his nephew had to try and dote on him as he tried to.

“Are you sure?” He raised a concerned eyebrow.

“I am, Little One.” He borderline teased. “I’ll take my leave.” The shouts and noises down below from the people he was inconveniencing said as much.

Hades legged it to the railing as his favourite Uncle started to walk away, “As I’ve always said, you’re always welcome in the Underworld.” He hoped his Uncle would take that as a ‘don’t disappear from me forever’.

Helios glanced back to his nephew. “I know.” He bobbed his head. He’d be back to see his nephew at some point, just when he was not so sure of.

_Not even his nephew wanted his Sun anymore._

_That was proof of how much he’d lost the Sun._

_If Hyperion were still here, he’d laugh at how much he’d fallen to a Godling._

_Though it would be justified._

_Until he could finally rip back his Sun he’d just have to bide his time and wait for the moment to strike._

_The way things were going with the King of the Gods, something in him told him he wouldn’t have to wait too much longer._

_But in the meantime, where was Erebus when he needed him? He needed his drinking buddy to help him forget the little nightmare that was the_ _Little Sun_.

**Author's Note:**

> Was just a little one-shot about one of my quickly becoming favourite bois Helios and his want to just do his job with no interruptions.


End file.
